Annyeonghassaeo
by dibidibidis
Summary: SS501 Fanfic - 13 year old Sang Hee is an international superstar. She ran away from japan when she was 5 years, to find herself in Korea. When she is on tour in Japan, will she see an old "friend"? Who will she choose to love?  JM OC, HJ OC
1. Chapter 1

NOTE;;

Hoko-koi (Honami Mizuki/Kim Sang Hee) and Shi-koi (Shou Suzuki) are nicknames for eachother.

This is a SS501 fanfiction that started off as me studying for an English exam. The question was to "write a paragraph using a word from each pair about the sea; Sale/-Sail" and that's how it started.

I don't have a BETA reader, but PM me if you want to help.

I'm not sure If I'll change the POV at all, but throughout the first three chapters, it'll be in Honami Mizuki/Kim Sang Hee's.

ALSO~ .com/people/modestyblaise - everywednesday, 4:30 Melbourne time - got it!

Pairings;

PJM+OC, KHJ+OC, OC+OOC (The others aren't mentioned much =3)

-Flashback-

"Shi-koi! Shi-koi! Lets make a boat!" I had exclaimed, my shoulder length light brown hair flying everywhere as I jumped up and down in excitement.

"Okay then, Hoko-koi, what kind of boat would you like to make?" Shi-koi questioned as he walked over to the rubbish pile with me in tow.

"There are types of boats?" I asked him in my childish tone. He looked down at me and began naming all the boats he could think of.

"there are tug boats, cargo boats, big boats, passenger boats, power boats, boats that take people places, small boats, umm…" he began to think

"I just want a small boat that'll fit just us two on it" I interrupted his thoughts. "I want to run away Shi-koi. Mommy and Daddy are mean to me, and I don't want to stay here!"

Shi-koi was surprised by this and was speechless for quite a while. "Your mommy and daddy need you Hoko-koi. I don't want to leave anyway. Mommy and Daddy will have people looking for me all over the world. Plus Mimori-chan will never forgive me. Do you want to be caught Hoko-koi?" he asked seriously. "Because I don't want you to be in trouble."

I stared at him for several seconds. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say or do. "b-but Shi-koi… I want to go someplace new, and be a singer over there!"

-end flashback-

I ran away that day, when Shi-koi and I made that boat. I stole whatever money I could from my parents, everything they had, I took. I was on the streets of Tokyo for a week, taking whatever I could. When I had enough money for a one-way boat trip, I took the opportunity to go. I couldn't believe they actually let me on, to go to wherever they were going to.

The ship ended up at Korea. Seoul to be exact. I got off the ship, and earned stares from strangers. A Japanese child, walking the streets of Korea, alone, was unheard of. One Family took me in. It was one of the many "Kim" families from Korea (Kim meaning Gold, and it being a very common sur-name). my "brother", Kim Hyun Joong (Yes) was always with me. He would never leave my side. I would sing in Japanese, while he would sing in Korean, and dance.

The family entered me into school. It was tough seeing as I didn't know the language, they all thought I was a mute. I was known as Kim Sang Hee. It was difficult, yes, but I slowly learnt the language and came to my dream. Becoming an over-seas singer.

I went into training when I was 10, and debuted when I was 11. I was an international hit. I was within the top 10 rated artists within asia. I thought that if my parents saw that this is what I had become, they would come after me, which is what I didn't want. I wanted to stay with my Hyung (brother in Korean – in this case, Kim Hyun Joong) and at least record a full album. So, I got help from my staff with writing songs, and eventually was good enough to write my own.

It was eventually time for the tour. I was 12 at this time, and had my 13th birthday during the tour. We went around South Korea ('Cause I'm not takin' one step into North, never.), two concerts per city, and a long road trip. I requested to have Hyung with me throughout the trip, but I was not allowed. By this stage, Hyung was 15 and I was 13. He was a brother to me. Hyung (at 14 years), tried out for DSP Entertainment (I was in SM-Town). They took him in but didn't do much. He wanted to be in a band rather than a solo artist. By the time he was 15, he had found four other male singers that were quite interested. They went into training for abut 4 months, and then joined me on tour in Seoul. I was extremely happy about this, I got to be with my Hyung for a tour.

After Seoul, was Japan. I wasn't very happy about this, and Hyung saw it on my face. We were on the plane taking off with him sitting next to me. I had never liked flying. I always preferred to be close to the ground if I was going somewhere.

Hyung looked at me. "Whats wrong?" he asked in his caring tone, staring at me with lost, comforting eyes. I looked at him and automatically felt sad. it might be the last time I see him. What if my parents are at the airport waiting to snatch me from them? I didn't want to leave Hyung, I really didn't. Thankfully, my parents weren't at the airport, so I was all clear. We had made our way to our hotel. It ended up that I had to share a room with Park Jung Min. He had brown hair, that flew everywhere, no matter what, and big dark eyes.

Despite my youth, I really liked him. Plus I didn't think I'd see Shi-koi again. I remember every feature of him; His deep blue eyes; that could mesmerise anyone that looked into them, His hair; a deep colour of midnight blue, like a storm. Then his reflexes; like a cat. I remember we were playing Hide and Seek with Mimori-chan. He was hanging upside down in a tree. Then he could play the violin. It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. He would play it just for me sometimes, and I'd sing along. I even still had the friendship bracelet that he gave me, on my tiny wrist.

I was really quite for the first few days. I was always deep in thought. I regularly snuck out, seeing as I didn't have any concerts due to them setting up. Whenever I was out, I would look for Shi-koi.

As I was heading back to the hotel one day, I was walking through a park where I heard a beautiful violin melody. I thought nothing of it till I remembered Shi-koi played the violin. I ran over to where the beautiful sound was coming from, and there to my surprise;

A tall teenager, with messy blue hair. It looked like it could be Shi-koi. I walked over silently and began to sing with his violin.

_inishie no daiza ni wa mitama ga yadoru to iu_

_okizari no Eine Krone hibiku_

_tsumi no kazu hodo utsukushiku_

_migite de kuu ni kakageta uso de mitashita seikai_

_irodoru yoru wo toraete tsumi wo azamuku shi no mitsu_

_chinurareta tsuki wa ayatsurarete_

_nomihoshita uso ni shihai sareru_

_inochi no kachi wo shi de hakaru nara_

_hokorashiku hohoemi yukeru deshou_

_saigo no kusabi de warera ni hikari wo_

_hane no you ni makichirashita tsumi ga_

_shizuku to natte furisosoide_

_hokoritakaku haishita karadagoto_

_subete wo tsutsunde mitama wo tsurete yuke_

_karada no oku ni shikonda kako wo aganau imashime_

_honto no kotae sagashite toki wo akairo ni somete_

_sabitsuita kagi ni madowasarete_

_kojiaketa toki wa nemutta mama_

_chikai no kotodama wo sakebu nara_

_itetsuita tobira mo tokeru deshou_

_saigo no kusabi de warera ni hikari wo_

_tori no you ni maiodoru mitama yo_

_hikari to natte furisosoide_

_hokoritakaku haishita karadagoto_

_subete wo tsutsunde tamayobi inori uta_

_yagate toki wa yuki uta wo wasuresaru koro_

_ao no daiza no ue de kudakechitte yuku deshou_

_hane no you ni makichirashita Eine Krone_

_shizuku to natte furisosoide_

_hokoritakaku haishita karadagoto_

_subete wo tsutsunde mitama yo kaerisake_

_(Wahrheit – Yousei Teikoku – I do not own)_

The boy was looking at me strangely. I was holding the hand with the bracelet on it, up near my chin.

'shi…

shi-koi…' my innerself said. I slowly looked up at the boy, and asked; "a-are you the Shi-koi from my past?"

His expression changed from "what the fuck is a little girl doing here?" to shocked. His eyes widened, and his head snapped up to look at me, from looking at his feet.

Its shortish, I realise, but I had to get this up, before 4:30, so I can answer your questions if you wanted them done.

but thanks for reading it!


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong! I'm back.  
There were a few things that I forgot to mention in the last chapter.

Everyone's younger. SS501 are in their teens.

My blogTV link didn't work so here it is;  
www. Blogtv. Com/people/modestyblaise  
- delete the spaces, and I'm on every Wednesday from 4:30 to 5PM MELBOURNE/SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA TIME. I don't know what the time will be wherever you are in the world.

I can't update very much. Yes, its almost holidays over here, but I have a 50 page math holiday homework booklet to do, and I have to study for English, try and find myself another Japanese tutor, then for Christmas, I'm going to Queensland, and I won't have internet access. (Though my uncle's a professional author… I'll get some help from him for this)

Thanks for listening guys.

On with the story of cheesyness!

His expression changed from "what the fuck is a little girl doing here?" to shocked. His eyes widened, and his head snapped up to look at me, from looking at his feet. He hugged me.

"So you're my Hoko-koi… I though it was you" he said and chuckled. "You look so the same, yet so different. Maybe its because your older." He let go of me, with tears slowly welling up in his eyes. His deep stare was so hypnotic. "Do you know how I felt after you left?" he asked me. By this point, a tiny wet tear slid down his face. I couldn't wipe it away. I just couldn't. Even though I had found him again, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stay with him could I? I didn't want to go back to Okaa-san and Otou-san. "I was devastated. I couldn't take it. Mimori thought she had me to herself. Though, you were the only one for me." He began to lean down towards me. I stepped back, quite surprised.

"Just… Just don't tell Okaa-san and Otou-san I'm back. I have to keep moving." I told him seriously. I stood there for 5 more seconds, completely silent. I was surprised he didn't try to make another move on me.

"Neh… Sang Hee ah! Where are you Sang He ah?" I heard in the distance. Was it my imagination I was hearing Jung Min's voice calling for me? I looked towards Shi-koi and questioned;

"Neh, Shi-koi, what's your real name?" he looked at me with his tear-stained face and replied;

"S-Suzuki" he stuttered. "Shoo Suzuki. And you Hoko-koi?"

"Mizuki" I replied. "Honami Mizuki or Kim Sang Hee." His eyes widened at this, finding out I was the Korean superstar at 13. "I'd prefer Sang Hee. I left Mizuki-san behind, long ago."

Jung Min, covered in sweat, and completely out of breath, came running into the clearing I was at screaming "Sang Hee Ah! Sang Hee Ah – quickly, we must go! You have to get ready now!" he then grabbed my hand, making me blush, and ran for his life away.

I was sitting in my messy dressing room, getting caked with makeup. There had never been a pimple on my face, ever, so I don't really see why I need it. Eventually, my makeup artist had finished, and I had to do my hair. It was a simple style. Teased, and in a pony tail, high on my head. I was listening to one of the songs that I had collected over the years.

_Have you ever felt_

_Ever felt like this?_

_It feels almost like holding a wolf by it's ears_

_It's not finding the door, it's finding a resolution_

The song describes me perfectly for this moment.

_If you've never felt_

_Never felt like this_

_If you knew what you're missing_

_There's so much to miss_

_Your face to the floor_

_The sounds of the armies moving_

_I'll leave a note_

_Down in a box by your bed_

_And we'll never know where you've been_

_Or how this red flag's in your hand_

_Have you ever felt_

_Felt so flexible?_

_Like elastic we bend and like snowflakes we fall_

_If we can't find the door_

_How will we end this motion?_

_Have you ever seen_

_Such a perfect scene_

_They're all trying so hard just to say what they mean_

_And watching them fail is like watching an execution_

I remembered Shou. Him playing his Violin, and I singing along to it.

_I'll leave a note_

_Down in a box by your bed_

_And we'll never know where you've been_

_Or how this red flag's in your hands_

_In your hands_

_In your hands_

_Your hands..._

_This red flag_

_In your hands [x8]_

_I'll leave a note_

_Down in a box by your bed_

_And we'll never know where you've been_

_Or how this red flag's in your hands_

_I'll leave a note_

_Down in a box by your bed_

_And we'll never know where you've been_

_Or how this red flag that you..._

_This red flag that you..._

_This red flag that you..._

_This red flag that you hold in your hands_

I felt a tear slide down my perfectly made up face. Hopefully not screwing up my makeup.

I got changed slowly, with help from my hair and makeup artist, into my long sleeved black gothic Lolita dress. It was the perfect song for Wahrheit. It was sooner than I thought, that I was due to start. Though I really didn't want to after the days events, I had to.

I walked onto the pitch black stage and crouched down in the middle. The backstage guy turned on the ice machine, and made the stage all misty, so it looked more realistic for the song.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" the announcer said in Japanese. "I now present to you; Kim Sang Hee!" he screamed.

My music started, as the lights slowly rose, showing myself, crouched in a ball in the middle of a mist.

_inishie no daiza ni wa mitama ga yadoru to iu_

_okizari no Eine Krone hibiku_

_tsumi no kazu hodo utsukushiku_

I jumped up from my crouched position, to face the audience of Japanese.

_migite de kuu ni kakageta uso de mitashita seikai_

_irodoru yoru wo toraete tsumi wo azamuku shi no mitsu_

_chinurareta tsuki wa ayatsurarete_

_nomihoshita uso ni shihai sareru_

_inochi no kachi wo shi de hakaru nara_

_hokorashiku hohoemi yukeru deshou_

_saigo no kusabi de warera ni hikari wo_

_hane no you ni makichirashita tsumi ga_

_shizuku to natte furisosoide_

_hokoritakaku haishita karadagoto_

_subete wo tsutsunde mitama wo tsurete yuke_

_karada no oku ni shikonda kako wo aganau imashime_

_honto no kotae sagashite toki wo akairo ni somete_

_sabitsuita kagi ni madowasarete_

_kojiaketa toki wa nemutta mama_

_chikai no kotodama wo sakebu nara_

_itetsuita tobira mo tokeru deshou_

_saigo no kusabi de warera ni hikari wo_

_tori no you ni maiodoru mitama yo_

_hikari to natte furisosoide_

_hokoritakaku haishita karadagoto_

_subete wo tsutsunde tamayobi inori uta_

_yagate toki wa yuki uta wo wasuresaru koro_

_ao no daiza no ue de kudakechitte yuku deshou_

_hane no you ni makichirashita Eine Krone_

_shizuku to natte furisosoide_

_hokoritakaku haishita karadagoto_

_subete wo tsutsunde mitama yo kaerisake_

_(Yousei Teikoku – Wahrheit – I do not own)_

I walked to the back of the stage whilst at the end of the song, and then posed as it ended.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" I said into the microphone, then I added "Its been 7 years since I've been in Japan" I knew it was a bad idea when I saw someone in the audience stand and look at me.

It was Shou.

I ignored the face that he was there, and continued talking.

"As far as I remember, Tokyo is a beautiful place. I haven't ha a chance to look around, and see whats changed." I stopped. I looked to the side to see Hyung, Jung Min, Young Saeng, Hyung Joon, and Kyu Jong waiting for me to get off the stage. I said into the microphone, relieved, "Are you ready for SS501!" and the crowd roared in excitement. I walked off as they ran on. I couldn't help but to look at Jung Min form the sidelines. Though I was two years younger than him, I wish he would notice how much I like him sometimes. As he spun around, he looked at me and smiled. It was an extremely sweet smile, very sincere. I automatically blushed, not expecting it, and ran back to my dressing room.

I changed and uncaked my face of makeup. I smiled to myself in the giant mirror on the wall used for makeup and hair uses.

Double S finished their song, and Jung min came straight to my dressing room, and sat down.

"Why are you so fretted by Japan?" he asked. "Its like you've been another person since we got on the plane to come here. Then today, you were with this weird blue haired man. Am I the only one that thinks that's weird? WHats up?" he gave me an adorable pout, and I had to resist myself from kissing him.

"Do you really want to know" I asked him, and he slightly nodded. "you know how Hyun Joong is my Hyung yeah?" I asked him, and he nodded, thinking about an answer. I interrupted his train of thought, and continued. "I was adopted by Hyung's family. I'm originally from Japan. I ran away when I was a kid." This startled him, so I said no more.  
'b-but you know perfect Korean…" he stuttered, rather confused.  
I nodded. "I began learning it from Hyung when I was 5. I talked to him in Japanese, and that's how he learnt it." I said. "Hyung has been gr-"

I was cut off by my dressing room door bursting open. I stood quickly, and rather scared. There were four strangers, all puffing. Shou was one of them, along with a young girl, around my age, with long black hair, and deep hazel eyes.  
"What the hell is going on here?" I screamed. The guards that should have taken them at the door, grabbed their arms and pulled them behind their backs.

Jung Min, at this point, also stood. Shou then breathed out "Honomi… no… Please don't leave me again. Don't leave us." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.  
"We're your family Hoko-chan" the older male said.

My tears spilt over. I let out a shaky breath, then said "No Shou. None of you are my family. Hyung is my family now. I don't care who you brought along, because all you are to me, are Japanese fans of Kim Sang Hee. Oh and Shou?" he looked at me with a questioning expression. "My name isn't Honami, or Hoko-chan" I said looking at the older man that looked a lot like my father. "now get the fuck out of my dressing room." I screamed. Jung Min looked at me, only understanding some of what I said. The guards dragged them out and one closed the door as the younger girl screamed;  
"I believe you'll come back to us Hoko-chan! You will no matter what. If its not by choice, it'll be by force." I laughed. A nervous laugh, my eyes still watery from when Shou burst in. I sighed and sat back down. Jung Min looked at me. I was slowly tearing up again. Jung Min embraced me in a tight, comforting hug, allowing me to wet his performance clothing with my tears.

For the rest of that week, I didn't come out of the hotel room, unless I had a concert. I didn't want to have to face Hyung or Jung Min. I knew they would constantly question me about things I don't want to bring up, though Jung Min came in often (because he had to share the room with me) and Hyung came often, to check up on me. I wouldn't speak. Not to him, or Jung Min. I would only speak to the audience, and to my manager. Because I wouldn't speak to him, Hyung made assumptions.

The closest one he got to was that I loved Shou and I didn't want him to know who I was.  
It was something like that, but a past crush. A really old one. As Hyung said that, Jung Min had a really sad expression creeping over his face. I mentally noted and questioned it. I started writing a new song, expressing my feelings for the exact moment. Unlike Wahrheit, this one was in Korean.

_Saehayan byeolbichi nunmureul gamsaya_

_Ddaddeuthan barame nunmuri naeryeoyo_

_Geudae neugginayo_

_Joyonghi soksakineun geudaereul hyanghan I ddeolrimeul_

_Hayan jongiwee geudael geuryeoyo_

_Ddaddeuthan misoga nal anajoneyo_

_Ige sarangingayo_

_Du nuneul gama bwado geudaeman boineun geolyo_

_I'll be waiting for you geu dael gidarilgeyo_

_Deo isang apeun nunmul boiji aneulraeyo_

_You let me know geojitmal gateun sarang_

_Nochi aneul guh ehyo balo geudeh ni ggayo_

_Saehayan byeolbichi nunmureul gamsaya_

_Ddaddeuthan barame nunmuri naeryeoyo_

_Geudae neugginayo_

_Joyonghi soksakineun geudaereul hyanghan I ddeolrimeul_

_Geudaewaye gieok sokeul geotgo isseoyo_

_Gaseumsok gadeukhi nunmuri goyeoyo_

_Na eoddeotge hajyo_

_Ggumsokeseodojocha geudaereul geuriweohaeyo_

_I'll be waiting for you geudael gidarilgeyo_

_Deo isang apeun nunmul boiji aneulraeyo_

_You let me know geojitmal gateun sarang_

_Nochi aneul guh ehyo balo geudeh ni ggayo_

_Nal barabwa jweoyo jeogi jeo byeoldeulcheoreom_

_Naemamui geudaega dweeojul su eobnayo_

_I'll be waiting for you geudael gidarilgeyo_

_Deo isang apeun nunmul boiji aneulraeyo_

_You let me know geojitmal gateun sarang_

_Nochi aneul guh ehyo balo geudeh ni ggayo_

(Starlight Tears – BOF – I don't know the real singer – its from Boys Over Flowers (Korean drama) though)

Hyung looked over at what I was writing and was almost instantly sad I didn't tell him about something. I then flipped the sheet over and scribbled '_I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything. But without JM around'_ He nodded and I stood and left, not being able to stand the aura in that room.

I didn't know where I wanted to go. I just had to get out of that room. Hyung upset that I hadn't told him something, and Jung Min, presumably, jealous. Though I promised Hyung I'd tell him about my past, I couldn't yet. I was still quite shaken up from when Shou and the three strangers came bursting into my dressing room.

"_I believe you'll come back to us Hoko-chan! You will no matter what. If its not by choice, it'll be by force." _The dark haired girl's words continued through my mind.

I ended up at a ramen shop. It was small but rather cozy, and busy. I walked in and ordered, obviously ramen. It was quick to arrive, and I began eating. I was about halfway through it, when I heard wherever I went.

"Its Sang Hee-sama!" someone screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

(12.20.10)

Hey guys!

I'm back again, with another really cheesy chapter.

You wanna' know something weird but scary? ! :3 I feel somewhat accomplished.

You guys make me really quite sad. I've had no one on my blog TV.

You can talk to me about more than my story. I love JPOP, KPOP, Korean Dramas, ect ect. I also love English screamo (Yes, really!), and alternative music. You're not gonna die if you talk to me... or see me… I don't have piercings or shit. I'M ONLY 13 REMEMBER! Though I'm probably going to get my lip done before next September (Japan trip with school :3) because then my friend and I will both have one piercing (Apart from our ears)… no, she'll have three… ==" her belly, the top of her ear, and her nose. I want the left snakebite :3

I won't be posting as often anymore, because I'm writing everything I have down for Annyeonghassaeo into a book, as I prefer to write by hand before typing. It allows me to go over everything again, and add more detail in where I think its necessary. Also over the Christmas and new years break I will be very busy. I'm going interstate for Christmas then coming back to my state (Because I'm not going to tell you where in Australia I live :3) but going to a country town. I will, although, be handwriting during all this, so it'll still be written.

Anyway readers. That's enough about me. It was a freaking long authors note. I'm done. Onto chapter 3. Find some way to enjoy it please! Some coffee… a block of chocolate… PIE! MAKE SURE ITS VEGETARIAN THOUGH! (I'm vegetarian, but I'll eat meat if its served up to me as it would be a waste slaughtering an animal to eat it, and just throwing it away.) just… Find a way to make it enjoyable okay? Review with what made it enjoyable for you.

(12.26.10) Also gonna mention that this chapter has Jung MinxSang Hee in it. And I mean more than her fantasizing.

This chapter is extra long (including the authors note about my friends and I in the middle and this one) because I'm so late.

Have a brill 2011 and I'll continue this story in January.

;)

...'!

"Its Sang Hee Sama!" someone screamed.

Brill. I tried to keep my head down, but everyone looked at me and then leapt off their chairs and surrounded me. I smiled at them, a small smile though, not wanting too much more attention, then looked back down at my ramen. I saw two people that didn't come over, though one was looking at me. The one that was staring had long blonde hair, whilst the other was a tall boy with brown furry hair.

"Mimori-chan…" I murmured to myself.

The brunette then looked at me when the the girl that looked a lot like Mimori-chan breathed out "Hoko-chan?"

I stood and left. Mimori-chan rose and followed me, leaving the boy there. When I got outside, I began to run. People were screaming

"ITS SANG HEE SAMA!"

"OH MY GOD! SANG HEE SAMA!" "

PLEASE SIGN THIS SANG HEE SAMA"

But I ignored them all. I ran towards the hotel. I took a short-cut through the park where I had met Shou. Bad Idea. I tripped and fell. Mimori-chan caught up and I saw Shou come out of the forrest near the footpath.

"Honami!" he called, comfort filling his voice. I ignored it. I didn't want to know him. I found out he was my Shi-koi, and that was as much as I wanted to know about him. I quickly got up and ran. Well, more like attempted. I got about two steps, but then face-planted the concrete sidewalk. I mentally cursed myself. I was defenseless from these two. I didn't want to see them. Mimori-chan's words ran through my mind again;

'_I believe you'll come back to us Hoko-chan! You will no matter what. If its not by choice, it'll be by force.'_

'_If its not by choice, it'll be by force.'_

'I'm not going back to them" I said in Korean so they wouldn't understand what I was saying to myself. "Never again!" I screamed, also in Korean.

I reached into the pocket of my lose track pants, and fished out my cellphone. I dialed the first number I could find of a person that was here with me in Japan.

"Yeogohassaeo?"Jung min asked in Korean. (Who Is It?)

"Jung Min Ah" I said. "I need help. I'm in the park near the Hotel by the forest"

"Honami" Shou said, with a voice filled with concern. "We just want to help"

"I don't want your help!" I hissed at him, making him jump back slightly. I then spoke into the receiver "Jung Min Ah, Please hurry." Then hung up.

Japanese services didn't appetise me at the moment. Especially from Shou and Mimori-chan. All I wanted was Hyung or Jung Min Ah.

...WILLYOUKISSME?..-

I don't know how long it was, but it felt like hours, then Jung Min came running up to me. He shoved Shou and Mimori out of the way, then kneeled on the concrete and hugged me. I was still lying of my stomach and up till that point, I was struggling. "Lets get you back to the hotel neh?" He whispered in my ear. This was probably the one time he's shown more affection for me than just being his Hyung's little sister. I nodded, and hr picked me up bridal style, making me blush madly, and walked back the way he came.

The whole way back, Jung Min was silent, and had a worried expression on his face. I was pretty sure that it was just a sprain, but his face portrayed that it could be more. I rested my head, which was very sore, and had dried blood on it from the face planting in the cement, against his chest, and listened to hid heart beat.

"Neh, Jung Min Oppa?" my voice surprised me. He looked down at my blood stained face "Neh, Jung Min Ah… Can I tell you something?" I asked. He nodded and steered us towards a park bench, where he gently sat me down. I had constant stomach butterflies. Did I really want to tell him? I couldn't back out. I blushed slightly, and looked at the ground. "Jung Min oppa… I love you…" I murmured extremely quietly though I knew he heard what I had said. When I looked up at him, he was extremely shocked. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything… Forget it ever happened neh?" I looked down again.

I then heard the most perculiar thing, from Jung Min. "I won't forget about it" He said. I looked up at him, and he moved his face closer to mine ever so slowly. It felt like an hour before I felt his lips on mine. It was a soft kiss, and not demanding. It was over as quick as it started, but it left me wanting more.

Your probably thinking "Why would a 13 year old international super star want to have a make out session with a 14 year old?" Because, I really didn't. I didn't want to be like most teenagers today. Getting facebook as soon as they turn 9, getting boyfriends at the age of 10, having make out sessions at 11, and losing their virginity at 12. It was all wrong. Children at our age want to drink and do drugs before they're barely able to pass a year 12 exam. They want to grow up much too quickly instead of enjoying their childhood. They want to drink vodka and not lemonade. They want to have sex and not play in the mud, making friend with whoever went near them. Yes, I would say that my lifestyle says that I'm living this kind of life. Never staying in the same place for a long time, as I tour, and always surrounded by those many years older than me. It wasn't my ideal lifestyle, and I didn't expect to come into this business. I wanted to, but I never thought I would, nor did I ever imagine how hard it was.

Jung Min stood and said "We'd better get back neh?" I nodded dumbfounded. He then picked me up again, and I clung to his chest, as we headed back to the hotel.

..TAEYANG.I'.NOBODY..

I awoke to the voices of Jung Min and Hyung. It was more than a friendly chat. The voices were angry and full of shouting. I didn't want to go into the other room. I didn't want to have to face Hyung or Jung Min Ah with all this fighting. I ended up getting out of bed, and getting changed. However much my foot hurt, I ignored the pain. Memories from the day before came flooding into my memory. _Aww shit. Jung Min ah and I kissed. How am I going to tell Hyung… _I thought. _That's what all the shouting's about probably. _I wore a white dress with small black dots on it, with a white singlet underneath. I straightened and curled my slightly past shoulder length hair, making it wavy with a few curls. I put a mesh like white bow in it (You know how you get packaged lemons or oranges? The shit that its in… kind of thing :3). I was satisfied with what I was wearing and I walked out of my room. Hyung and Jung Min did not notice I was up, and I didn't want to interrupt their fight (which I'll mention is STILL going ==;;). I didn't like seeing Jung Min and Hyung fight. I loved them both. I walked silently to the kitchen (not like there was much of one) and opened the bar fridge. I saw cheese first, and I grabbed it. I had just opened the packet when I heard people out the front of the room.

I was kind of creeped out because the voices sounded quite familiar. I went to the door without Hyung or Jung Min noticing (They were having a heartful moment screaming at each other 3 :3). As I got there, the person on the other side was knocking. This (Sadly) got Hyung and Jung Min's attention. I opened the heavy door, and immediately regretted it.

There was Shou and Mimori.

Jung Min automatically went in to protective mode, whilst Hyung had the "What the fuck is happening?" expression plastered on his face. I forgot Hyung hadn't met Shou or Mimori. I slammed the door on Shou as he tried to come into the room. I heard a thump, like it hit him.. I hope it was his pretty boy face.

"Okay" Hyung sighed. "What the hell's going on here? Who was that?" He questioned.

"Shit" I said. He looked at he like he always did whenever I swore. "I never did tell you neh?" I asked him in Korean quickly. I ran over to my room in the suit lightly, not knowing that Jung Min Ah was in two.

I got to my room, leaving my door open only coming in to get my bag, then leaving again. I was going through my bag, and I couldn't see my handphone in it, so I put my bag down and looked around the room. I heard the door close, startling myself, I jumped around to see what happened. To my surprise (not much of one…) I saw Jung Min standing by the door. He chuckled, then walked over.

"You never did finish telling me your life story." He said, doing that cute pout thing. I had to resist smiling. He was just too cute!

"Theres nothing else to tell. I told you the short version. The long is too… it… brings back too many memories." I murmured to myself, earning a cute stare from Jung Min who hadn't given up his pouting act. I blushed the tomato red I usually do, making him chuckle. I didn't have time for this now. I walked up to him, rested my hands on his chest and stood on my tip toes so I could whisper in his ear. "I'll tell you everything you want to know tonight yeah?" he shivered from my breath on his neck. I then hugged him, which he returned. It was probably one of the most sincere hugs I've ever been given.(At this point is where I remember me and my friends that skip class to do painting for my art teacher, talking about my friends boyfriend, and who the rest of us liked, (Me obviously liking the ONLY Asian guy in my year level its only obvious) and because my friends boyfriend and the guy my other friend liked could hear us, I said I'd come to their homes in the middle of the night and eat their dogs :3) Jung Min's short, fuzzy brown hair falling over his face, tickling the top of my head. I then let go, reluctantly, and said; "I have to go. Hyung and I will be back soon." And gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I then found my hand phone on the table beside my bed, picked it up along with my bag, and ran out the door to Hyung, where I grabbed his arm and dragged him out the heavy door of the suit.

Yes, Shou and Mimori were still there, screaming at me to come back to them, but I ignored them, running along with Hyung.

"Aie! Honami-chan!" Mimori called out, which made me stop. I let go of Hyung's hand, remembering some of the things my parents would do to me.

-flashback-

"mama! Mama!" I had called out, hoping Mama wasn't drunk and abusive like ususal. I was holding a piece of plain, white paper with a drawing I had drawn on it. She turned around, with a nasty expression on her face.

"Ho~na~mi~chan~ my Da~ughter!" She said sweetly. With me being only three years old, I believed she was being the kind caring mother she was before she was drunk all the time and cheating on Daddy with other men in their own house. I smiled and ran over to her with the picture in my hand, she opened her arms to hug me. I ran into her arms. She hugged me. We looked as if we were the perfect family without dad.

Her arms tightened around me, getting so tight I couldn't breathe.

"What have you done this time you little shit?" she snarled at me. I was scared. Very scared.

I bit Mommy's arm, very hard to get away from her. Her grip loosened and I squirmed to get away from her. It took me a while, but I got out of her grasps, and ran out of the house.

-end flashback-

hot tears were falling down my eyes. Hyung looked at me, making the tears want to fall faster. I turned around to Mimori and stalked up to her.

"Don't you EVER call me Honami-chan. You got it? I. Am. Kim. Sang. Hee. Not Honami. Rei?" I then walked back to Hyung, tugged on his arm, and walked away.

...


	4. Chapter 4

I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE GONIGTO HATE ME!

I lost my papers with my ideas and songs on them! They're probably in my desk drawer but I don't want to go in there… its fuck (Excuse my foul mouth) messyyy.

I remember some of what I wrote for this chapter, so I'll try to do it right.

I also apologise for not updating in ages. I'v- what the fuck (excuse my foul mouth) happened to my iPod? Why did it just restart?

I've been gone away on surprise holidays, and shit long phone calls with friends. Going out, partying with myself, reading till 4AM, waking up at 3, webcam with my ex boyfriend, though I realise its weird, we are almost like best friends, bloging (My tumblr name for any of you that want it is dibidibidis- (dot) tumblr (dot) com I mainly post SHINee. I also tweet. I'm sangheeah – no shit haha. Its used for fanfics, so I have no one following me yet ==;;), applying for FYSFF, and not making it in… you guys did see how awesome my story was yeah? Well apparently it SUCKED!, practising for SMAuditions at the end of this year (Shit, I have to go to singing classes on the 2nd o,o), and I will soon have year 9! Chapters will be erratic from now in, as this year, I have promised I am going to study like a Korean high school student. Extra Japanese classes for September this year, extra maths studying, double extra English studying, as I either want to be a journalist or an author, learn how to use a sewing machine, make more food, study (Just a little bit) science, ect ect. Usually in class I'm a really loud nutty person, but this year, me and my friend have decided to change. We are going to turn into NERDS! (: haha.

OH OH OH! My mom just said that I can dye my hair before school starts again (: So instead of having faded black dyed hair, I'm going to have light brown hair, and growing it out (At the moment its bout shoulder length in a bob-like cut done by my friend (: ) reeeeeeeallllyyy long so I can cut it into Taemin's Lucifer hair (: I've had hair like that before, but I got the front cut off, and my hair dresser fucked up, so I never went and saw her again.

Anyway – reason for my long AN's is because I feel you guys should get to know me, and what I want to do in the future.

K. I think that's enough. Enjoy what I can remember!

OH OH OH! HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD PARK JUNG MIN'S NEW SINGLE! IT COMES OUT TODAY! ITS FREAKING BRILLIANT! I'M CONNING MY MOM INTO BUYING IT FOR ME!

Not Alone – Park Jung Min – Lollipop FT 2NE1 – BigBang – Boku Dake No Value – AKB48 (They're cool okay? 48 freaking members!)

Chapter 4 of Annyeonghassaeo

I didn't know where we were. It was a park though, and had a beautiful rotunda where we sat, and I told him about my past. Everything from not liking my parents, to when they began abusing me, to the exact day I came to live with his family over on Korea. The most he could do was nod. He was so shocked at what had happened to me before the time I had been with him.

We sat in silence for what seemed like an hour. Hyung then asked "What's going on between you and Jung Min?" and I was definitely surprised by this.

"Nothing really" I replied simply. He gave me a look saying he wanted more details. I sighed, and continued talking. "We kissed yesterday, that's all. He's been there in time of need, when you weren't around, but only on this tour. Why do you ask?"

"You two just seem… close" he jealously said.

"Hyung… I can't think of you as anything more than my Hyung. I'm sorry." I said, hoping he thought nothing of it.

"Oh… I see…" he said, hiding his face under his bangs. "I'm sorry I asked." I giggled at this. I couldn't help it. Hyung was embarrassed. "We should probably get you back neh? Jung Min will be wondering where you are, won't he?"

I sighed. Did I have to explain to him again?

"Hyung – I don't know about a relationship with Jung Min. Really. I don't remember much after he kissed me." I looked away, knowing that Hyung wouldn't be happy about Jung Min. I got up and started walking. I didn't know where to though.

Suna No Oshiro – Kannon Wakeshima – Korean Dream – G-Dragon – Sorry Sorry – Super Junior

(AN – There is where I start from memory ==;; I know I'm hopeless)

I looked around me. I didn't pay attention to where I went, and I now felt scared I was lost. I looked behind me, noticing the little ramen shop from yesterday. I cross the road, and quietly walk in. I seat myself and order. I replay everything that happened with Hyung in my head and pull out my notepad and start writing. I didn't know what I was writing, but it was a song. They usually just come to me, I don't think of them.

(Innocent Starter – Nana Mizuki – I do not own)

_Hiza wo kakaete_

_Heya no katasumi_

_Itsumo fuan de furueteita_

_"Hontou" wo shiru_

_Koto ga kowakute_

_TOBIRA wo tojita_

_Yasashii uso ni_

_Ibasho mitsukete_

_Yume no naka ni nige konda_

_Dare mo shiranai_

_Kodoku no umi wo_

_Fukai ao ni someteku_

_Sabishisa kakusu_

_Ichizu na omoi_

_Kimi no KOKORO wo_

_Kizutsukete iru_

_Hitomi no oku no himitsu_

_Suikomare sou na_

_Egao no ura no shinjitsu ni_

_Yawaraka na ai_

_Boku ga todoke ni yuku yo_

_Furetara koware sou na_

_Nukumori ga ima_

_Kako wo hanare afuredasu_

_Zutto soba ni iru kara_

_Kanashii kage ni_

_Madowanai de_

_Kodomo no you ni_

_Tada akogare wo_

_Motomeru dake ja_

_Nani mo mitsukaranakute_

_Taisetsu na mono_

_Miushinau dake_

_"ATARIMAE" toka_

_"Futsuu" no naka ni_

_Kazarazu aru shiawase wo_

_Mamoreru chikara_

_Te ni iretai to_

_Massugu ima wo ikiteku_

_Mayou koto nai_

_Shisen no saki ni_

_Ukabu kotae wa_

_Sou "hitotsu" dake_

_Yoake no akai sora ni_

_Niji wo egaite_

_Yami mo subete tsutsumikomu_

_Chiisana yuuki_

_Kotoba wo koete yuku_

_Mirai ga torawarete mo_

_Tooku kiete mo_

_Kono inori wa hateshinaku_

_Ari no mama no kimochi wo_

_Kimi no moto he_

_Tsutaetai_

_"Hajimari" kureta kimi ni_

_Sotto sasayaku_

_Futari dake no yakusoku wo_

_Kawaru koto no_

_Nai eien no mahou_

_Mirai ga torawarete mo_

_Tooku kiete mo_

_Sunda koe ga oboeteru_

_Boku no namae wo yonde_

_Ano hi no you ni_

_Warai kakete_

I looked down at what I had written and gasped.

Let me tell you a bit about my writing.

It usually pops into my head, and I sometimes don't know what it is.

If its not about the past, its about the future, unless I had help writing it

It can be a heap to think about. I mean come on, "_Hiza wo kakaete Heya no katasumi Itsumo fuan de furueteita "Hontou" wo shiru Koto ga kowakute TOBIRA wo tojita_" (Translating from Japanese to English as "_Hugging your knees in the corner of your room You've always shook with anxiety You were scared to learn the 'truth' So you closed the door to it_") I mean, that's pretty intense is it not?

When I first write it, it most of the time doesn't make sense, so I have to re-edit it, and re-edit it and re-edit it. Eventually, it'll come out more intense than planned when I firstly read it over.

Anyway. This one felt different, lets say that. It felt as if it meant a bit from the past, and a bit from the future.

I shoved my note pad back into my purse when my ramen came. "Arigato gozaimasu!" (Thank you very much) I say to the waiter, and he nods. I pick up my chopsticks and begin eating. I ate very slowly, wanting time to think.

About 20 minutes later, without realising it, I had finished eating. I stood and went to pay the man, but he refused to take my money.

"You are Kim Sang Hee, there is no need to pay. Eating a meal at my ramen shop is enough." He then bowed.

"Arigato – Ookiku Kansha!" (Thankyou – I'm grateful) I said cheerily. I then walked out of the shop and went to explore Tokyo.

Our Songs – Buono – Everyday Zekkouchou! – C-ute – Rebellion Anthem – Yousei Teikoku (AN Purpously listening to JPop, though I prefer KPop (: )

I walked out of a small Gothic Lollita store, with 3 bags with 4 garmets in each. I now totalled to having 5 bags of clothing. How I loved shopping, especially in pleaces where I haven't been before.

I thought came to my head… Hyung… My smile immediately faltered. Where was he? What happened to him after I left. I could feel my tears welling up in my eyes.

I held my head down, my bangs hiding my eyes. I knew people everywhere recognised me, and I got a lot of discounts on my shopping trip. Though I was out here thinking of Hyung, I couldn't leave the city without a few pairs of shoes. I sniffled and giggled to myself. That's what shopping does to you. I started to walk towards a shoe shop that I had seen earlier down the street, and walked into it.

Not surprisingly, the store clerk squeeled out "Sang Hee Sama!"

I quickly put my finger against my mouth in a "Shh" gesture. The store clerk, acting like a child, copied me and put her finger over her mouth and whispered "Oh… you don't want anyone t know you're here… I see… Gomenesai!"(I'm sorry!) "Please! Look around!" She gestured to the shoes and I nodded in thanks.

I walked over to the back of the store, looking at a pair of black heels. I put them down again, and walked around. Then I saw them… the prettiest shoes in the whole world… I ran across the store to a pair of flats. They were red and had a black rose on the front. I showed the store clerk if she had them in my size. She walked around the back of the store and pulled out a shoebox. She came back over, and flipped her long, curly hair over her shoulder. I pulled out my purse and gave her the money for them. She took it, then have me half of it back. "I'll give you them half price" she winked like a child, and I bowed my thanks. Some days I hated being a celebrity, and some days I loved it. This was one of the ups, getting free things, or discounts, and the bad, was paparazzi.

Of course I was caught by them in Shibuaya square, 7 bags of clothes and shoes in my arms. I smiled, and continued walking. I found a cute accessory store and walked in. Before the store clerk (Who was extremely cute!) could squeel my name, I put my finger over my mouth again. She just nodded her head and I looked around the store.

I ended up buying a lot from this store. I got a plush toy that supposedly named "Domo-Kun", I recognised him as a TV Station mascot. I got a pair of black ray bans with clear lenses (I do not own), a "Totoro" phone charm, and a set of mechanical pencils that I did not ask for, as the Store Clerk gave them to me for free, and still discounted the whole price. I smiled, bowed, and thanked the cute lady, then took my leave. I was again bombarded with paparazzi as I left. I ran this time. Trying to get as close to the Hotel as I could without leading them there directly.

I tricked them into thinking I turned a corner, but I just hid in a phone booth (Think Austin Powers – I think it's the first one). They continued running, thinking that's where I was, and I sliped out of the phone booth with great difficulty due to the 7 or so shopping bags. I crossed the road, quickly and silently, before slipping into the hotel.

Stand By Me – SHINee – Copy And Paste – BoA – Tell Me Goodbye – Big Bang

When I got to my room, Jung Min was sitting on the couch, watching whatever came on the TV. I noticed it was anime, a child's anime. The TV blared with young Japanese girls singing

"_Pyon Pyon! Fumu Fumu! Yeah Yeah!_

_Howa Howa! Kira Kira! Yeah Yeah!_

_Tamago wa nani iro? yeah yeah yeah!_"

Then, two lines of Japanese words came up onto the screen. I giggled. This was one of my favourite anime's back when I was a child. Jung Min then noticed me, and stood. I smiled at him brightly, and went to walk into my room. Jung Min blocked my path by holding his arm across my door. I frowned at him.

"How much did you spend? Why did Hyun Joong get back way before you? Do you realise how scared I was when he came back all upset, and you were nowhere to be seen? I'm-"

"Shush you! I didn't spend much as every store gave me an unwanted discount. Joongie got back before me because he left straight from the park because I walked off, needing space to think, I just ended up shopping…" I giggled. "I haven't seen Joongie since the park, nor heard from him… though some… things came up in our talk…" I put my head down, and Jung Min lowered his arm from the door allowing me in. I waked in, grateful to get away from Jung Min.

"Why didn't you answer my phone calls then?" Jung Min asked and I froze. I placed my bags on the large double bed. I reached my hand into my purse feeling for my phone, but it wasn't there.

"Fuck!" I screamed. Jung Min came running in, murmuring comforting words to me, but it didn't help. "Not that dickhead! My phones not in my purse!" I screamed at him. His eves widened in slight alarm. I ran over to the bed, and emptied all my bags, except one, knowing that Jung Min didn't want to see what was in it (Lingerie)… I blushed, but continued looking through everything that was strewn over the bed. "Fuck… fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Where's my phone!" I screamed.

I heard the door of the hotel suit bang against the wall, and jumped. Joongie, (AN – I was about to write HyunSeung from B2ST, and YoungBae (TaeYang) From Big Bang .) and YoungSaeng came running in. I was still screaming and throwing the clothes everywhere looking for my phone that I didn't notice when Joongie looked into the lingerie bag. when I looked up, he had a light blush covering his cheeks. I giggled at this, and he pulled my cell phone out of the bag. I squealed and glomped him, continuously thanking him for looking in that bag and finding my cell-phone. He chuckled, and left.

I was so embarrassed by this, and sat on my bed, wishing Joongie didn't have to look in there, but I was embarrassed to have to empty that bag, and throw it everywhere. I sighed and walked into the suite room, sitting on the small couch in front of the flat screen TV hanging off the wall. The Anime was only half way through. I remembered watching this episode once… I was still five years old, when I was with Shou…

-Flashback-

"_**PYON PYON! FUMU FUMU! YEAH! YEAH!" **_**I had sung. Shi-koi was laughing at me singing to this anime. It was catchy. I had stopped singing when the song had stopped. My eyes were glued to the screen. Shi-Koi was 7 at the time, and I was 4, almost 5. **

"**NO AMU!" I had shouted at the TV screen. "DON'T FALL FOR TADASE! YOU CAN ONLY BELONG TO IKUTO!"**

"**Oi! Honami! Shup up! Mommy is busy!" My mother screamed at me from her bedroom upstairs. Like usual, I heard banging from the ceiling, and squeaks too. Shi-Koi covered my ears and let me cry. Mother was always doing this. Cheating on my father whenever he was at work. She was supposed to look after me, not abuse me. but I couldn't stop her from doing so, I was only 4 remember?**

**That was the day I had planned to run away… I didn't tell Shi-koi though, not until the month after, when I actually left.**

**-end flashback-**

I sighed. Tadagay was hitting on Amu in the most childish way. They were only my age remember? Plus, Amu is supposed to be Ikuto's. I turned off the TV, not being able to watch it.

"Ganbatte… Ikuto…" I whispered to myself. I sighed, and walked towards the tiny kitchen like section of the suit room.

Jung Min snuck up behind me like usual, and hugged me.

"Who's Ikuto?" He asked and I went stiff.

"Ikuto… is a character in the anime that was on TV just before." I said shakily. He chuckled and nodded. I looked down, tears flooding my eyes at the memory of Shou and I watching that episode. I sighed, and shrugged Jung Min off me, and walked back to my room. I cleared off my bed of the new clothes I had bought, and flopped back onto the mattress. I sighed, and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I realised was that I was being shaken awake by Hyung.

"What do you waaaaant?" I mumbled half awake.

"Sang Hee ah, you have a concert in am hour!" He said.

"Shit!" I yelled, and jumped out of bed and got my purse, grabbed Hyung's hand, and ran like shit down the stairs to the Limo that was waiting for us out the front of the hotel.

"Took your time, Sang Hee Ah!" Hung Jun laughed at me.

I frowned. "Shut up unless you want to lose you chance of ever having kids in your whole life"

"Ohhhh! You were told Hyung Jun!" Jung Min laughed.

"Don't fuck with Sang Hee when she's tired guys… She attempted to murder me last time I did that" Joongie said.

I laughed and grumbled "I wish I did succeed…"

The rest of the trip to Tomodachi Stadium was in silence, as SS501 were scared of being killed by me.

Remember – Big Bang – Omakase Guardian – Guardians 4 – Naichau Kamo – Morning Musume

Manager Hyung was already at the stadium when we got there. I was shoved by him into my dressing room, to get my makeup on. Whilst my hair was being done, I told him about the two songs I had written, giving him the papers. He nodded at them and replied with "We'll record them next week." I smiled, and he left. I sighed deeply. This was the second last concert in Tokyo, I was somewhat thankful for that.

-time skip – to end of concert-

I flopped down once again on my bed, tired from singing again, but I knew I had to pack up to leave in two days. I sighed and grabbed the dresses from the bed, shoving them messily into my suitcase, not caring. I was too tired. Stupid Joongie, waking me up.

"Yah! Sang Hee Ah!" Jung Min called. I walked over to his room, and leaned on the doorframe.

"Whatchya need Minnie?" I nicknamed him, and giggled to myself. He shot me a "WTF?" look and continued talking.

"Maybe you should go see Hyun Joong, after today, I think you may need to." He said concerned. I nodded and went to leave, but Jung Min stopped me, pulling me into an embrace. I hugged him back sighing. When he let go, he quickly, and very sneakily, touched his lips to mine and whispered in my ear "To make sure no one steals you from me."

I still wasn't sure about a relationship with Jung Min, but I now knew he wanted one. I nodded, my head spinning, and left. I walked down the corridor down to Hyung's room. I hesitated before knocking on the door.

YoungSaeng answered, making me more nervous.

"YoungSaeng ah" I said quietly. "Is Hyung here?"

He nodded and allowed me in. I couldn't see Hyung in the suit room, so I presumed he was in his bedroom. I walked over and knocked on the door. He took his time answering, and when he did, he didn't talk, he just let me in.

"Hyung…" I say. I hesitate before saying any more. "Hyung, did I do anything wrong?"

"What do you think" He spat at me. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks, so I put my head down.

"Hyung, tell me what I did wrong! Tell me! I've grown up with you! I just told you everything from before I joined your family! And now your not talking to me… Why?"

"Damn it Sang Hee. Why are you so… Why are you so…" he struggled for the words.

"Is it because I might be going out with Jung Min?" I ask, my head still down.

I don't see when he nods, but he continues talking.

"I know you can't think of me as anything more than a brother, but I see you as more." My eyes widen. Well hell.

I stand to leave, but Hyung stops me. my head snaps up, and he kissed me.

I was alarmed. The kiss was forceful, and I didn't like it. I squirmed in his grip attempting to get away. When I finally did, I slapped him hard, across the cheek.

I probably looked horrible. My hair is probably a mess, and my face will be red from crying. I ran out of Hyung's room crying. I couldn't be there. not then.

I ran until I was at the front of my hotel suit. Tears were still pouring down my face. I couldn't go I and face Jung Min. I slowly placed my hand on the door knob, hesitating to open in. When I did, I slammed it shut and ran to my room.

Watashi No Mirai No Danna Sama – Berryz Kobo – Lucifer – SHINee (Top played song in my iTunes :D)

"Oh come on Sang Hee Ah!" Jung Min was calling through my door. "Just let me in, and tell me what happened!"  
"No! I-I don't want to see anyone." I called. I was packing my things. Well, I wouldn't call it packing. I'd call it throwing things together like I was running away, though I wasn't.

I left one of my new dresses out, to wear tomorrow, with the shoes I got. I closed my suitcase, and kicked it. Aish! Why did Hyung have to do that?

Jung Min was still banging at my door asking what was wrong. I opened the door, to let him in. Aish! He's getting on my nerves.

I had stopped crying, but my face was bright red from doing so. My eye makeup was all over my face, and my hair was worse than before.

Jung Min threw his hands around me in comfort, and I clung to him.  
"Minnie, Why did Hyung have to do that?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know what he did…"

"he kissed me, Minnie" I said and he stiffened.

"He did what?" Minnie said, with a slight threatening tone in his voice.

"Don't hurt Hyung, Minnie. I don't want to hurt him!" I said, fear oozing within my voice. If Jung Min hurt Hyung, then this tour would be over. "Just… Just don't worry about it okay? You guys need to stay together. Just… just don't worry about me… I may be young, but you've seen my threats, and Hyung's told you what I did to him…" I giggled slightly to myself, despite how I felt.

Jung Min looked down at me, confused at why I laughed. I just shook my head. He then let me go, and grabbed my hand. He then pulled me into the suit room, and placed me on the couch. He say down next to me and places his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled closer to him. It felt right to be in that position. I rested my head against his shoulder, and closed my eyes.

Jung Min turned the TV on, and watched the news. I was surprised at what came on half way through.

"_Korean superstar Kim Sang Hee is not who we all think she is."_ Said the news reporter. I snapped open my eyes. Beside the woman, was a picture of a five year old me, a picture of one of my recent photo shoots in Korea, and a photograph of my Mother in tears.

"Fuck!" I said. This added to the heap that was already on my back.

"_Its all so surreal… my daughter… she's back… and she didn't tell me… but she's back as someone new…" My mother had said. _

"_14 year old Korean superstar Kim Sang Hee, or birth named Mizuki Honami, ran away from her mother and father when she was only 5 years old. No body had seen her since recently." They showed a photograph of Shou and Mimori. "17 year old Suzuki Shou, and 15 year old Suzuki Mimori, were her childhood friends." _

_There was then an interview with Shou. "I saw her… when I was playing my violin at a park near the forest. She had come up, and I didn't recognise her as Kim Sang Hee. She sung along with my violin to her song _Wahrnheit_ It was afterwards when I realised it was her. Mainly because she asked me a question. She then explained to me that she was Kim Sang Hee. I was extremely confused by this at first, mainly because out meeting was much too quick. A person, I recognised as Park Jung Min came up and dragged her away before I could get anything else out of her."_

_They showed a clip from my first concert in Japan, and lowered the sound so the news reader could talk. "We all know Kim SangHee for her brilliance in music, and her youth, but now we see a side we never knew. Kim Sang Hee's missing persons report was stopped on the 10__th__ of October, 2002, as no one had seen or heard from her."_

"_I just can't believe it. Its unheard of. She was such a good little girl… Honami-chan! Honami-chan come back to Mommy! Your father and myself miss you dearly! We know your in Tokyo right now. Just please come and see us!" My mother broke into tears as she said so, and the report finished_

"Fuck!" I screamed. Why did Shou and Mother have to do this? Why can't they keep to themselves. I hit the wall next to the couch over and over. My knuckles began bleeding, but Jung Min didn't move. He was petrified that I was found out by everyone in Japan, and probably in Korea too. "Aish!" I screamed again, and fell down the wall. I couldn't believe this had happened. My career was probably over.

Beginner – AKB48 – Déjà Vu – SS501 – The Beautiful Name – Alice Nine – Love Love Shine – DDR

Okay, so this one was a bit longer.

I'm going to have a quiz to guess what anime was on the TV at the time.

It's a 10-15 year old's kind of anime, but the characters are 12 or so.

Its kind of scifi-ish I suppose. Its Japanese.

The song was called "_Minna No Tamago_" but I won't tell you who its by,as it'll pretty much tell you the anime.

The main character is called Amu. I said that before in the flashback and when I said "

Just review with your answer, and if in the next chapter no one has guessed it, I will post more clues.

Put your guess in a review, and I will give cyber hugs and endless cyber cupcakes to whoever gets it!

ARIELLE YOU IS NOT ALLOWED TO VOTE, AS I ALREADY KNOW YOU KNOW!

kThanksbye.


End file.
